


you're my sanity (never leave me again)

by Infinity_In_His_Eyes



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/Infinity_In_His_Eyes
Summary: Meet Newt. He suffers daily due to his soulmate constantly being beaten, but nobody knows this. To help his soulmate, he always makes himself as happy and comfortable as possible, so everyone thinks he’s selfish. Newt constantly reaches out to comfort his soulmate, but they have never uttered a word in return; Newt only gets a feeling of gratitude. But as he starts his senior year of high school, things start to change…
AU in which soulmates can both emotionally and physically feel what the other soulmate is feeling AND they can communicate telepathically.





	1. Prologue: my name on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, so it’s probably bad. Also, this chapter is to test the waters, so to speak, so let me know if I should continue this.

Newt feels the first kick to his soulmate’s stomach at 1:30 in the morning. Not the best way to start the day. He feels fear and sadness and resentment bleeding through their connection. It breaks Newt’s heart every time.

Newt gets out of bed quickly, reaching out telepathically to his soulmate. 

'It’s okay, love, I’m here.' He can almost see his soulmate’s sad smile.

Newt decided about four or five years ago that his soulmate was a boy. It didn’t bother him in the slightest. Newt figured it out when, one night, he felt a series of sharp kicks to the groin. It left him doubled over in the shower for five minutes, biting his tongue so his parents couldn’t hear. He loves them, but he doesn’t want them interfering with his soulmate’s care.

Newt makes it to the freezer. Grabbing a few ice packs, he presses them to his stomach and rushes over to the sofa. He rearranges the throw pillows so they cushion his soulmate’s side that’s on the floor. Whenever a new blow is landed, Newt moves the ice packs around. He knows it doesn’t help much, but his soulmate’s pain starts to diminish, even as the blows become more frequent and harsh.

Newt closes his eyes against his soulmate’s suffering and reaches out. 

'Love, are you still there?' His soulmate nods slightly. 

'Good. I know it hurts, love, but focus on my voice.' Newt pauses. 'Do you want to hear about me?' 

His soulmate nods again, even though Newt has said this a thousand times. Newt has decided that his soulmate likes knowing that there is someone there. And Newt will do anything to make him happy.

'My name’s Newt. I’m a senior at Glade High School. I enjoy making you happy. I’m tall, I have blonde hair, and my eyes are brown. I enjoy reading and writing. Especially prose. I have pretty good grades in all my classes. Other than that, I’m a pretty boring person.' This always makes his soulmate laugh, just a little bit, in his head. Newt has never heard a more beautiful sound. 

'Is it okay if I make some guesses about you?' Newt’s soulmate hesitates, but nods when he’s slapped across the face. 

'I’m so sorry, love, I'm sure it’ll be over soon.' Newt has recorded about how long each beating is, and it normally doesn’t last for more than ten minutes. 

'If I get any of this wrong, tell me.' Newt takes a breath. 'You’re beautiful and you have a great personality.' Newt’s soulmate blushes at that, before grimacing in more pain. Newt winces too. 

'I know, love, I’m sorry. I think you’re insecure because of what your… dad…?' (A spike of fear goes through Newt’s soulmate’s body, proving Newt’s assumption right.) 'says to you when he beats you, but I know you’re beautiful and you shouldn’t be ashamed of yourself. You’ve never done anything wrong in your life.' Newt’s soulmate has tears rolling down his face, both from the abuse and what Newt said. Newt smiles. 

'I love you more than anything.'

Not even a second after Newt finishes his thought, his soulmate’s head is thrown against the wall. Newt grunts; his soulmate whimpers. Newt moves the largest ice pack to the back of his head as fast as he can and rests his head on a mountain of pillows.

'Love, are you still there?'

'Thomas…' A voice, sounding hoarse from disuse, echoes through Newt’s head.

'What’s that love?'

'Thomas,' his soulmate repeats. 'My name is Thomas.'

“Tommy,” Newt whispers aloud. The name of his soulmate seeps through their connection. Thomas’s joy brings tears to Newt’s eyes.


	2. UPDATE

Hey guys, so sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy and I keep rereading what I have so far in this and I keep getting more and more unhappy with it, so I think I’m going to restart it. Don't worry, I'm still going to use the same AU, pairing, etc., I'm just going to make it longer (and even better!). I’ve already started working on the new version. It should be up sometime soon.

Thank you so much for your support!


	3. new pic is up!

Okay everyone! If you liked this work, then I think you'll enjoy my remodeling of it! The new work is called "together we're timeless." Hope you guys enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, sorry it was so short. let me know if i should continue this!


End file.
